


Cinderella

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Negan/OC fics [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Janine was just trying to survive, keeping her head down. But when you're always looking at the ground, you fall in love with the boots of the boss himself - Negan. And suddenly he's taken an interest





	1. Chapter 1

Janine had been at the Sanctuary for a while now. She had left her former community and came here for the extra protection. The work for points was hard, but not as grueling as working outside in the garden or with the livestock. Some days it was worth it – like on the days where she got to see the Sanctuary’s fearsome, but admittedly handsome, leader. Janine’s job at the Sanctuary meant being a personal maid for the Saviors’ rooms, which included the wives’ parlor and Negan’s own bedroom.

Most of the time, though, when she cleaned, the Saviors and Negan were gone. The majority of the time she couldn’t avoid the wives, but some of them were nice. Frankie and Tanya were decidedly not.

Just today when Janine was returning their laundry to them – that Janine washed herself – both Frankie and Tanya threw a fit. “This is good lingerie, and you ruined it!” Tanya hissed, tossing the lacy panties at Janine’s face.

Snatching them aside, Janine huffed, more than a little pissed. “Good lingerie is hand washed, Tanya. What the hell do you think I did? Throw this in the river? I hand washed it.”

“If that’s the case then why is there a tear?” Tanya was stamping her foot now, petulant as a child, accusingly pointing a finger at the rip where the delicate black lace was starting to come off.

Taking a deep breath, Janine tried to not let her temper get the better of her. The wives were always right – her new motto to get through the arguments. The mindset was a remnant from when she worked in the service industry during college. “Because,” Janine tried to explain with what little patience she had left, “you gave them to me with a tear.”

Tanya blushed at the underlying implication that was left unspoken between them. “Then why didn’t you sew back?” She squeaked, deeply embarrassed.

“I don’t have sewing supplies!” Janine threw up her hands. It’s not like the Saviors would consider that important when they scavenged. “Even if I did, I’ve never sewn anything more than a button back on my jeans.”

“Stop making excuses and fix it!” Tanya screeched like a harpy. “Those are Negan’s favorite and he’ll be pissed if you’ve ruined them!”

“But I didn’t –!”

“Shut up!” Frankie cut in as she returned to the parlor. She had deemed her laundry good enough and returned them to her bedroom, but now she was back and ready to boss Janine around. “Where the hell is my shirt?”

“What shirt?” Janine sighed. Tanya was may be bad, but Frankie was infinitely worse. Tanya limited her cruelty to criticisms, but Frankie went out of her way to make lists of chores as if Janine was her personal slave. Honestly, Janine felt a bit like Cinderella that way. The only difference was that Janine was no beauty and she knew better than to hope for a Prince Charming to save her.

In a high-pitched sneer, Frankie parroted her mockingly, “What shirt?” Frankie scoffed, rolling her eyes dramatically. “You know the one. It’s grey and comfortable. I gave it to you yesterday to wash.”

“You mean the one you use to color your hair?” Tanya asked, not unkindly.

Immediately, Frankie’s ire was directed toward the rival wife as she whipped around to face the dark-haired woman. “NO! I do not color my hair, Tanya! I’m a natural red-head.” Tossing her obviously dyed hair, Frankie harrumphed.

“Yeah,” Janine couldn’t help but mutter under her breath, “and I’m a fucking super-model.”

Frankie’s neck snapped around so fast at Janine’s words that it almost looked like she got whiplash. Her face was twisted, spitting mad, but before she could open her mouth to shriek at Janine anymore, there the distinct knock of a baseball bat on the door as Negan returned with Michaela, a quiet wife and the only African-American one. Michaela was kind to Janine, but other than that didn’t talk to her much. She preferred to keep to herself.

As soon as she saw Negan, Janine dropped to one knee and stared hard at the floor. “You’re a fucking super-model, you say? I thought I was fucking every fucking super-model here.” Negan drawled as he leisurely strolled toward her, his words making Frankie snicker. Janine, not really bothered by his comment, only knew Negan was approaching by the sounds of his heavy footfalls. She heard a smacking noise – probably Negan spanking Michaela’s rear – and her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Negan murmur to the wife, “You can head on back to your bedroom now, Michaela. You deserve the rest after the fuck fest we just had.” Dutifully, Michael left, and Janine heard her bedroom door close behind her with a soft click. That left just Janine, Frankie, Negan, and Tanya.

“Negan,” Tanya simpered, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Thanks, Tanya, girl,” Negan replied, “but I’m actually here looking for Amber. You know I don’t pick favorites, Tanya. I was with you and Frankie yesterday. It’s Amber’s turn.” Janine remained kneeling as she hadn’t been told to stand yet and she hadn’t been dismissed either. “So, where is she?”

“Um,” Tanya stalled.

Not sounding amused, Negan asked again, “Tanya, where the fuck is Amber?”

“Uh,” Tanya began to stutter, and to Janine it sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

“Oh, quit your fucking crying, Tanya. You’re not in fucking trouble unless you’re hiding shit from me.” Negan sighed, and Tanya sniffled miserably in response.

“Well since Amber is missing her turn,” Frankie finally spoke up, and from where she was kneeling with her head bowed Janine watched Frankie’s stilettos cross in front of her to Negan’s boots. “You can have me again, Negan. I know how much you like my massages.”

Negan snorted, “Yeah, no matter how much you tell me, I don’t think you were actually fucking licensed, Frank.” Janine choked, holding back her laughter from listening to them. “Shit, I mean Frankie. I know how much you hate that nickname.” Frankie sputtered, but Negan’s voice fluidly cut over hers, “Besides, you told me you were gonna color your hair again before we next fucked. Your nasty ass roots are not what I wanna see when you’re sucking me off and my men go through too much damn trouble looking for that hair dye if you’re not gonna use it.” Janine coughed out a laugh now before she immediately lapsed into silence once more.

It was too late, though. He definitely heard her – and so did Frankie and Tanya, doubtlessly. Negan’s shadow fell across Janine, but still she kept her eyes downcast, now riveted on his boots. He had rather large feet. She imagined they were pretty, but she wouldn’t know as she hadn’t actually seen them. Secretly, she had a bit of a thing for feet. “Well, fuck, what’s your name again?” Negan inquired, his rumbling voice breaking into Janine’s daydreaming.

“She’s no one,” Frankie answered for her. She pushed Janine over until she fell backwards, flat on her ass, with an undignified grunt. “She was just here delivering the laundry, and she can’t even do that right.”

“Frankie!” Negan sharply admonished her. “Don’t do that shit. I already told you that if you have a fucking problem you come to me and I’ll handle it, damn it.”

From where she was sprawled on the floor, Janine scrambled to a kneeling position again. Both Francine and Tanya have smacked her around before, but not much, usually when she got mouthy. That super-model comment probably would’ve earned a bitch slap if Negan hadn’t interrupted.

“Hey,” Negan said, voice low and soothing, “you alright there? Shit, I still don’t remember your name.”

“Janine,” she told the floor in a whisper. Curiously, she wasn’t afraid but she was very unsure. She hadn’t interacted with Negan one on one before. Normally she would be among the crowd downstairs. This was new for her, and intimidating, but he wasn’t being very scary at the moment.

“What’s that? I didn’t hear ya.” Negan shifted until he was standing directly in front of her, and out of the corner of her eye Janine saw that both Frankie’s and Tanya’s pair of stilettos were close together in front of the couch. “You’re gonna have to speak up. You know what? Just go ahead and look at me. I’m always a fucking sucker for a picture of a pretty lady on her knees just for me.”

At his behest, Janine took a breath and slowly looked up at him. Despite him indirectly calling her pretty, in that moment Janine felt like she was anything but that. She didn’t collect enough points to shower regularly, so today her black hair was oily and her brown face was probably shiny with oil, too. Luckily, she hadn’t broken out with acne since the end of the world – probably due to the lack of greasy food in her diet – but she still was no beauty. Janine didn’t have pretty freckles or clear, unblemished skin. She wouldn’t be able to cram herself in a size 0 dress or fit her feet in a size 5 pair of heels either. No matter what, she just knew she would never be pretty, and before the end of the world that didn’t matter to her. Janine had been a great student and she was just about to enter grad school when everything went to shit. Now her BA in History hardly mattered. What mattered now was staying alive, and that meant answering Negan and doing whatever he wanted.

“My name is…Negan?” Janine hesitantly began, unsure if this was a test. Her brown eyes flitted hungrily all over Negan’s unshaven face, admiring his slicked back, black hair and his crinkled eyes framed by enviously long eyelashes and his bright, white smile and those damn charming dimples. He was just too damn pretty of a man. “Or Janine. I’m not sure how you want me to answer.”

“Janine is fucking fine,” Negan’s eyes roved over Janine’s face as well, taking in the full mouth and cute nose. His eyes slipped down lower on their own accord as he saw a teasing peep of cleavage. Janine was chesty, that was for sure. Out of all of his wives, only Michaela was more than a mouthful. The cogs in Negan’s head were already turning. “So, you do the cleaning around here? You do a damn good job of that.” He gestured around at the polished furniture and spotless floors.

“Thank you, sir,” Janine responded, not sure of what else to say. She hadn’t really noticed where he’d been looking, mostly being self-conscious of how filthy she was. “I clean the Saviors’ rooms, too. And yours.”

“That’s fucking right!” Negan snapped his hand as the proverbial lightbulb went off above his head. “Damn, you do a fucking great job then. I should be fucking thanking you for doing that shit for me. So, I will. Fucking thank you, Janine.”

“It’s just my job, sir,” Janine rushed to assure him. A little restless on her knees, she shifted, wondering what the point was to all of this.

“Do you like your job, Janine?” Negan leaned back on his heels, tapping the ever-present Lucille against the heel of his boot.

It was a loaded question, Janine was sure, similar to the kind her manager used to ask her at work. So, she gave him a somewhat similar answer. “I’m grateful to be here at the Sanctuary, sir.”

“Hmm,” Negan hummed, “But I bet the job still sucks ass, huh?” He didn’t bother waiting for her answer. “You made a comment about being a fucking super-model, right?”

Bowing her head in shame, Janine honestly answered, “Yeah, but I wasn’t being serious, sir, obviously. I was a student before all this.”

“Shit, you weren’t in high school, were you?”

“No, no!” Janine was a little surprised by the answer, wondering the relevancy of it. “I was in college. William and Mary. I’m probably 23 now.”

“Damn, you were a smartass college girl then,” Negan actually sounded impressed. “You’re still a smartass now, aren’t cha with the shit you give Frankie and Tanya here. What did you do to piss them off so much?”

“She deliberately sabotaged my panties!” Tanya jumped in before Janine could even open her mouth.

“And she lost my shirt,” Frankie added.

Glancing back at the two wives sitting on the couch, Negan frowned at them. “Ex-fucking-cuse me, but I asked Janine here.” Turning back to Janine, he gestured with Lucille over his shoulder at the wives before asking her, “What they say true?”

Really unsure of how to answer now, Janine nervously glanced back and forth between Negan and the women on the couch. If she said yes, Negan would punish her. If she said no, though, Negan still might punish her for indirectly calling his wives liars. Or, if he didn’t punish her, Frankie and Tanya would surely get their revenge on her later. No matter what she was screwed. So, she decided to answer honestly. “No, I didn’t do either of those things. The panties were torn when Tanya gave them to me and I couldn’t fix them without a sewing kit, so I just washed them and returned them. And Frankie never gave me the shirt she wears when she dyes her hair.” She had to fight to not smile at that last statement.

“Uh-huh,” Negan looked back at the wives again. “Well I believe you about the panty thing. That one is my fucking bad.”

Addressing the wives on the couch now, Negan continued, “Tanya don’t fucking worry about it. You know I like you better without panties anyway. I’ll get you another fucking pair if you want.” Relieved, Janine sighed, and Tanya looked pleased as well. That probably meant she wouldn’t mess with Janine about that later. “Still, you know how I feel about lying, Tanya, so I’m only gonna tell you this once like I told Frankie: you have a fucking problem, you fucking come to me and I’ll fucking handle it.” Tanya nodded frantically. “See? This is me fucking handling it for you.

“As for you, Frankie,” Negan wandered over in her direction, “I can get you another fucking shirt for your hair, too. And I know where that shirt is. You fucking left it in my room. I told you to keep track of your shit and to take it with you when you leave. Don’t blame others for your fucking mistakes. That’s not cool.”

Frankie dipped her head, chin nearly lowering to her chest as she meekly sat there. Her eyes were glaring daggers at Janine, and Janine knew there would be trouble later. It was worth it, though, just to witness Negan talk down to them both.

Walking back over to Janine, Negan rubbed a hand through his scruff, obviously tired of dealing with this stupid shit. “Alright, Janine, on your feet.” With a creak of her tired knees, Janine stood back up. She was good at following orders. He looked her up and down, and from the looks of it, he liked what he saw for some reason. “Yeah, you are a damn good maid, Janine, but the job is wasted on a fucking super-model like you. You’re damn wife material.” Shaking his head with a wide shit-eating grin, he proposed, “Marry me?”

“WHAT!” Frankie screamed, face red like a tomato. Tanya looked just as angry, though her anger competed with the surprised look on her face, too, as her eyebrows lifted up and down and her mouth fell open like a fish.

Turning around, Negan barked, “Frankie! Tanya! You jealous bitches sure know how to ruin a damn mood! Go to your fucking rooms if you don’t want to see this.” He pointed Lucille at them and made a shooing gesture towards their respective bedrooms. Immediately, Tanya scurried off, fighting tears. Frankie took a different approach, slinking off and giving Janine the stink-eye as she left, her mouth twisted in an ugly sneer. “Frankie? When you see Amber again, you tell her she’s not allowed to leave this fucking parlor until I see her again. Now get the fuck out of my sight.”

Meanwhile, Janine was a bit in shock herself. She had been expecting punishment not marriage. Catching Negan’s eye was never her intention, and she didn’t think it would be possible either. Comparing herself to the other wives, Janine was nothing like them. Despite Negan repeating it, too, she was hardly the super-model either.

Once Negan turned back toward her, Janine was thinking hard about his offer. Part of her wanted to impetuously say yes just for the opportunity to sleep with him, but then again Frankie and Tanya would make her life a living hell. “So, what do ya say, Janine? Because I would just love to fuck your brains out. Especially considering that wifey number 4 has disappeared on me now. My evening is free for fucking if you’d like.”

“You don’t have to marry me to sleep with me,” Janine gently told him, figuring that was his intentions. If she could sleep with Negan freely while avoiding the other wives, that was what she wanted to do then.

“But I wanna fucking marry you, Janine,” Negan argued. “You’re hot as shit and I appreciate a smartass just as much as I do a hot piece of ass.” He waited for an answer, but Janine still wasn’t sure. “Look, if you’re worried about the others, I’ll repeat myself for the third time tonight and say I’ll fucking handle all your problems if there are any.” But Janine was still indecisive. “Would you like for me to convince you? Come to my room for a quick fuck and once we’re done fucking you can tell me your answer. One free fuck on me, Janine.”

This was a good deal. “Yes,” Janine quickly agreed, and then immediately blushed.

“Fucking fantastic.” Negan smiled even wider. “Well, let’s get down to it, then.” He stepped forward and caught her around the waist. Tilting down he caught her mouth in a kiss that surprised her, and immediately it turned into passionate one.

It had been a while since Janine’s last kiss; and just as she was getting into the swing of things, giving as good as she got (and Negan gave pretty damn well), he pulled away. “Mm, I made a damn good choice proposing to your fine ass. You kiss as good as you fucking clean, and I have high hopes that your fucking is even better.” Flushing with pride, Negan jerked his head towards the exit. “Come on, let’s get back to my room so I can get inside your pussy already. I bet you’re already fucking soaked for me.”

“Well, you’ll have to find out,” Janine teased, gaining confidence, and then she flounced away with a flick of her hair. She knew exactly where his room was. Giving him a coy look over her shoulder, she put a little more sway in her hips and crooked her fingers at him to follow. Hell yes, she was going to enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in his bedroom, Negan slammed the door closed behind them before he gently placed Lucille down in her designated spot. Janine knew it was Lucille’s spot because the chair she was placed in had nicks in the cushion from her barbwire. Glancing back at Negan, Janine saw that he had already stripped off his black leather jacket and had tossed it on the couch. Never one to be complacent during sex, Janine stepped forward, catching his hands. “Let me, undress you,” She kissed his chin because that is how high she could reach on her toes, and his facial hair scratched her lips pleasantly. “That’s half the fun of sex, after all.”

Immediately, Negan stilled his movements, allowing her to do as she wanted. “Damn, you’re gonna make the most of this, aren’t cha?” Janine didn’t answer as she slipped her hands under his white shirt, rolling it up his torso to reveal his dark happy trail bit by bit. “You know this isn’t a job interview or even a damn promotion, even if I am your fucking boss.” He paused as he took the shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it beside his jacket. Negan had forgone wearing his red scarf today. “Besides, if it was, you already got the fucking job.”

Janine ignored him as she ran her hands up and down his torso appreciatively. “Just let me enjoy this,” she gently scratched her nails down his arms, tracing her eyes over every bit of his bare flesh. He had a lot of tattoos: a skull on one pectoral muscles, a cross on his bicep, a bird and banner on the other bicep, an old-fashioned pistol on the inside of one forearm, and the word Bisou on the outside of his forearm. She paused at that, mentally translating the word in her mind: Kiss. Her BA required two years in a foreign language, and so did high school. Janine still remembered French despite everything.

Doing as the tattoo declared, she leaned forward and pressed kisses on every visible tattoo. When she got to the tattoo on his pec, she lingered, glancing up at him shyly before she dragged her mouth to one of his nipples and took that in her mouth. Hooded-eyes watched her every move and when she did that Negan’s head fell back a moan. “Damn it, Janine,” he cursed, clearly out of pleasure.

With impish delight, she pulled back, taking his hands in her own again. She giggled, clearly enjoying herself. Janine had been wanting to do this for so very long, and now her fantasy was coming true. “Let me make you feel good, Negan,” she sighed to him.

Grasping his left hand firmly in her own, she examined the bandage wrapped around his wrist curiously before looking up at him in question. “Just a wrap to prevent me from injuring my wrist,” Negan explained, gesturing with his eyes towards Lucille. Janine’s mouth formed a silent ‘o’ before she slowly started to unwrap it.

That finished, her hands moved to his belt, which she undid in a quick, efficient, business-like manner. It slid from his pants with a satisfying hiss, and jingled as she tossed it away carelessly. Negan teased her, “What, you didn’t want me to fucking use that belt on you, Janine?”

Shaking her head at him, Janine bit her lip, her fingers playing with the button of his pants. Internally, she was debating with herself and Negan could see when she came to a decision when she got this determined look on his face. Then she surprised him by dropping to her knees suddenly. “What the fuck are you –!”

She shushed him as she bent over, prostrating herself on the floor as though she were bowing. Once again, she looked up at him, her dark eyes glinting mischievously. Then Negan watched in rapt attention as her pink tongue flicked out her mouth and licked up his boots starting from the toe. Repeating the process on the other boot made Negan’s cock as hard as a rock in his pants and he hadn’t even seen her tits yet. Janine kissed his boots, hands coming up to cradle one foot, and she ever so gently slid them off of his feet with such reverence. Carefully, Negan balanced himself as he allowed her to do this, very curious in what she was doing. Once his feet were free, Negan unthinkingly wiggled his toes, digging them into the floor. In response, Janine sat back on her heels, eyeing his feet, and Negan swore that she looked damn pleased with herself.

When she looked back up at him, she caught him off-guard and Negan’s spine bowed backwards as he raised an eyebrow at her in question. Still, Janine didn’t say anything, her hands reaching up to finally unbutton and unzip his pants. In one fluid movement, she pulled both his pants and his boxers down, and Negan hopped out of them quickly, standing before her stark-naked. He was a proud man, so he wasn’t ashamed when his dick sprung to attention, dangling in front of her face. 

It didn’t bother Janine either, because she wrapped her hands around its base and immediately stuck it in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she bobbed up and down, taking him deep all the way. Immediately, Negan’s hands came up and wrapped in the end of her hair, directly her to move how he liked. Subsequently, he was dissolving into groans, too. This was all so unexpected; he’d thought that bringing her back here would mean he’d do all the work exploring her body, but he couldn’t be farther from the case – or happier for that matter.

Way too quickly for Negan’s liking, he knew he was getting close. “Oh, fuck! Janine,” he managed through his gritted teeth, “if you keep fucking going I won’t be able to fucking stop – ahhh!” Before he could even finish his sentence, Janine had deepthroated him and hummed, her hands working his balls. He came on the spot and she took him all in, swallowing it down. She was looking at him while she did it, too, which prolonged his orgasm by another weak spurt. After that he could barely stand, and stumbled against his bed as he recovered, breathing heavily. “God damn, Janine.”

From the floor, Janine wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and licked it clean. There was a smug look on her face that Negan was dying to fuck off, but he needed a bit to recover. Slowly, he eased himself backwards until he was sitting on the bed, staring at her hard and muttering curses under his breath. Crawling towards him with a devilish smile that could rival his own, Janine caught one of his feet in her hand and dragged her thumb up the arch of his foot. Crossing her legs underneath her, she started massaging his feet without another word, smiling while she did it.

Still caught up in the pleasant afterglow of his orgasm, Negan didn’t pull away, too tired to even do that. “You know if I wanted a massage, I could’ve asked Frankie to come back with me.” He informed her in a low sort of voice.

“But you didn’t.” She sounded way too chipper. “You asked me. You proposed to me, too, and I’m still thinking about my answer.”

“Well, shit, then. I just you want you to know I normally last for longer than that, but damn if you didn’t catch me by surprise with that freaky boot-licking shit.” Negan’s head dropped backward and his eyes closed when Janine rubbed a particularly good spot. He groaned, and then cracked open his eyes when he looked back down at her. “Hell, you can still kneel for me and lick my boots and all that shit as my wife, Janine. All you have to do is say fucking yes.”

Humming noncommittally, Janine focused on his feet, refusing to make eye-contact with him. She was right. He had very pretty feet, long and pleasing the eye. His toes were well formed with the big toe on each foot having a bit of hair. Black hair dusted the top of his feet, too, and grew thicker on his legs. There was a wild nest of black hair on his groin that crawled up his stomach and spread over his chest. It swirled temptingly around his nipples, which is why she couldn’t help but take a taste of them earlier. The hair on his arms were a little sparser, but she liked everything she saw. Negan was not overly hairy, but just enough that she deemed it manly.

The black tattoos were very interesting, and she was dying to know why he got them, but that could come later if she said yes. Of course, his cock was huge – he had the ego to match – and he was cut and well-proportioned, with this vein she had particularly enjoyed tonguing that traced from his sack to the bulbous head on the underside of his cock. Yes, he was a very pretty man, and she was having trouble deciding if she wanted to bounce on his cock or sit on her strong jawline instead. His large nose was calling her name.

Despite all his attractive features, though, Janine’s eyes kept getting drawn back to his feet. There were just pretty, so pretty. The bottom of his feet were a little rough, but he didn’t have corns or anything gross like that. The top of his feet were soft, the softest skin she’d felt on him with the exception of the silkiness of his cock. With more vigor but the same gentle touch, she rubbed him harder, enjoying massaging him just as much as he was enjoying receiving the massage.

Looking up at him, Janine could see his eyes rolling with pleasure underneath his eyelids, his mouth dropped open wide in a face similar to the one he made when he came. His come was salty, but delicious otherwise. It was getting harder and harder to come up with reasons why she should say no. “Am I a better masseuse than Frankie?”

“Fuck yes,” Negan immediately answered without a second thought. “That’s not even a damn question.” He opened his eyes again – he was having trouble keeping them open due to the combined effect of an orgasm and the massage making him sleepy. “Frankie’s way too damn rough. She wanted to stand on my spine once, but I said fucking no to that stupid shit.”

“Well, I’m not even going to ask to do that,” Janine replied easily. It was easy to talk to him. “You’d snap in half underneath my weight.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Negan told her tiredly, “I want you to ride my dick later, and I doubt you’ll snap my dick in half.”

“I just might.”

“No, you fucking won’t, Janine.”

Lapsing into silence, Janine switched to the other foot. At this rate, he may fall asleep before he ever even gets his dick inside her. Part of Janine was regretful for that, but that doesn’t mean there won’t be other opportunities. She was still considering herself lucky to have been able to do all of this with his so far.

Before the end of the world, Janine didn’t put much thought into how she would be proposed to, but now that she has, she didn’t consider it to be too bad. It wasn’t romantic by any means, but just seeing the looks on both Frankie’s and Tanya’s face made it well worth it. Besides, Janine enjoyed the surprise of it. She had always loved surprises.

The more she thought about it, too, the more Janine was thinking about saying yes. Should she tease Negan about it some more, though? Maybe he would enjoy the chase. But Janine would probably enjoy not working for points anymore even more. Even if she had to share Negan with Frankie and Tanya still, she could get used to it if it meant she could wear dresses and pretty underwear again and have regular showers. Speaking of which… “Negan?”

“Hm?” Negan didn’t even bother to open his eyes now. He had flopped completely backwards on his bed, flat on his back. Janine couldn’t even see his face anymore, though she could see that his dick was making a valiant effort to rise again. She licked her lips. Maybe this night could be fulfilling to her, too, in more ways than one.

“Before we do anything further, I’d like to take a shower.” At that he lifted his head, and Janine quickly continued, “I would like to be fresh and stuff, you know, so it can be more pleasant for you.”

“Shit, I don’t mind licking the sweat from your skin, Janine. I like my dirty girls to be filthy as fuck.” His head lolled to the side, and he just barely managed to open his eyes. “But I wouldn’t be fucking opposed for a damn bath myself.”

“Bath?” She repeated a little too eagerly, her ears disbelieving.

“Hell yeah, bath,” Negan answered her, “I’m too fucking tired to try and stand up and fuck you against the shower wall.” He held up a finger in warning. “And before you say shit, just know that usually I can pick anyone up and fuck them against the wall, but you caught me on a bad day.” Rubbing his eyes, he continued with a slight yawn, “Damn, you got me like putty in your hands.”

Smiling at his words, Janine released his feet with one last fond pet of his toes. Climbing to her own feet, Janine looked toward his bathroom, shifting excitedly back and forth. She had cleaned his bathroom many times before, and knew he had a bathtub. Baths were considered a luxury, though, so she had just been expecting that he would let her get a quick five-minute shower. But now she was being allowed to relax in a hot bath with Negan of all people. Janine was going to make it a bubble bath. “Well, come on, then, sleepy-head. Let’s get you all cleaned up before you climb back into bed, baby.” She was only half-way teasing him. Janine was a very doting person.

“Alright, alright,” Negan conceded to her urging. “Help me up, Janine.” Holding out his hands to her, she caught him and pulled. Lazily, he rolled to his feet, his movements graceful, even when he was completely nude. He allowed himself to be dragged to the bathroom by Janine where he leaned against the doorframe, watching her set everything up.

Since she cleaned his rooms, she knew where everything was so she started adding soap to the tub as it filled with warm water. The heat was palpable as it began to steam, fogging up the mirror. Testing the temperature with her hand, Janine was satisfied, deeming it not too hot that it scalded or too cold to be uncomfortable. Flicking her hand dry, she glanced back over her shoulder at Negan, his eyes squinty with amusement. “Go ahead, get in, Negan.” She gestured for him to go first. “I’ll follow you in after.”

The man didn’t have to be told twice as he strode across the bathroom to the tub. He paused before he climbed in, though, leaning close towards Janine. Again, he kissed her by surprise – tongue and all despite the fact that earlier she had her mouth around her dick. The kiss was languid, much like his mood, and Janine enjoyed it just as much as their first kiss. Too soon, he pulled away with a sleepy sort of smile and then gingerly climbed in the tub.

It took some guessing on her part to make sure she added enough water that it wouldn’t spill over the sides of the tub with them both in it, but Janine was sure that she got it right. The bathtub was big enough for two to fit easily, though it would be a tight fit considering Negan’s long limbs and Janine’s larger size. They could make it work, though. Once Negan was seated, sprawled out and relaxing, completely covered by the soap bubbles that rose on the waterline to about his nipples in height, Janine started to undress.

First, she kicked off her shoes, and they flew off, landing somewhere inside his bedroom. There was a thump as one of them hit the back of the couch pretty hard, and Janine winced. Negan didn’t say anything, though, so she figured it was fine. Looking at him, Janine paused, considering. Negan’s eyes were open, watching her closely with his head resting against the side of the tub. He was going to see her naked, now, and if she still wanted to be a wife, she had to make this sexy for him.

Grabbing the bottom of her shirt, she turned her back to him before she pulled it off and tossed it on the bathroom sink. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she saw that a smile was curling his lips. Pleased with herself, she unbuttoned her pants and then pushed them down over her hips, bending over as she pushed them all the way off her legs before she stepped out of them daintily. She made sure to push her ass out far and wiggle it at him a bit, very grateful that she wore her best pair of panties today. Standing up straight again, she reached around and unhooked her bra, also grateful that this was her best one. With her back still turned toward him, she pulled it off and tossed it away before pulling her hair in front of her. Her hair was long enough that she could maintain her decency with it, not even a nipple showing.

“Are you ever gonna let me fucking see you?” Negan asked, not mad or impatient, but clearly stating his intentions.

Carefully looking at him over her shoulder again, Janine bit her lip to hold back her laughter. He looked as regal as a king, confidently splayed out like that. But the bubbles were just too adorable on him, too. “Of course, you’re gonna get to see me, Negan, baby. Patience is a virtue.”

He didn’t say anything, clearly waiting for her to continue. Gathering all of her courage, Janine hooked her fingers around the waistband of her panties and ever so slowly dragged them down, bending over at the waist and pushed out her ass again for him. In her opinion, her ass was her best feature, after all. Once she pulled them off, Janine spread her legs a bit, peeking out from behind her calf to gage Negan’s reaction.

His gaze was steady, hot, and heavy on her revealed sex, already dripping in need for him. Imperiously, he lifted a hand and crooked two fingers at her in a come-hither motion. “Get your fine ass in this tub now, Janine. That’s an order.”

Happy with his reaction, she straightened back up. “Yes, sir.” After all, she as good at following orders. She quickly turned around, not pausing to give him time to look at her, and she climbed into the tub, the movements not as graceful as his by any means nor as sexy as she would have liked. None of that mattered though as soon as she sunk into the bubble-filled and warm wet, her muscles relaxing in relief. It had been way too long since her last soak in the tub.

There was some awkward maneuvering as they got themselves situated comfortably. Luckily, Janine had filled the tub to the right height and now with both of their combined weight the water rose nearly up to Negan’s chin, the bubbles clinging to his beard and almost making her jealous that she couldn’t do the same. In the end, it ended up with Janine’s legs spread and her heels hooked around the edge of the tub. Negan’s legs were spread, too, his feet in a similar position on either side of her head much like hers were. Janine could feel his balls resting gently against her in the water. There were so many bubbles that everything below the water was kept hidden. Janine liked the added element of mystery.

“Fuck, this is nice,” Negan exclaimed, sighing with happiness.

From across the tub where Janine was playing with the bubbles, she hummed her agreement. “I bet you get to do this all the time, huh?”

“No, actually, this is the first time I’ve had a fucking bubble bath in this tub. And you fucking talked me into it. Shit.”

“Does that mean you’ve had bubble baths before?” Janine teased.

He scoffed at her, “Yeah, when I was fucking three.”

“See, bubble baths aren’t so bad now. They’re relaxing.” Janine started scooping the foam on her chest, piling them on her breasts and up to her chin in a Santa beard style.

“Almost as fucking relaxing as that damn foot massage you gave me,” Negan countered, eyes closed. Since he could hardly admire her naked form when it was hidden underneath the bubbles, he didn’t bother trying to fight his eyes from closing anymore.

Janine didn’t say anything, having too much with what she was doing. His feet on either side of her were all too tempting, and she was happy just watching him curl his toes in the air in satisfaction. Oh yes, she was definitely going to accept his marriage proposal now, especially if that meant there could be repeats of this bubble bath experience.

From the other side of the tub, Negan started snoring having finally dropped off into the land of nod. Janine was deeply shocked, not believing it, but as she watched she could tell that he was in a deep sleep. Both she – and before her Michaela – must have worn him out pretty well. On top of that, she was sure he had a long and busy day as well. It’s not easy running not only the Sanctuary, but multiple other communities as well. It takes a lot of hard work. So, Janine allowed him to rest, enjoying just relaxing with him in the bath.

In the meantime, she had ducked her head under the water, washing her hair. Luxuriously, she enjoyed shaving her legs and armpits, too, getting her skin silky smooth for Negan. Then she started soaping herself up, too.

With Negan sitting across from her in the tub, snoring through his nose, Janine slipped her hand between her legs, lazily dragging her fingers up and down her seam. Playing with herself with her eyes locked on his beautiful face, she circled her clit, teasing herself before she finally gave in and pushed two fingers inside of herself, curling them in an easy pace. Her toes mimicked the movement, and she had to bite her lip to prevent herself from moaning out loud. Her other hand attended to her nipples, switching between them as she alternating between twisting and flicking.

At one point, she pulled a breast up to her mouth, latching on to her own nipple as she imagined it was Negan’s sinful lips and tongue instead. Janine was also imagining that it was his hand between her legs, too, his thick cock rather than her fingers buried in her pussy. Wishing that his mouth was opened in pleasure rather than in sleep, Janine added a third finger, stretching herself a bit. She sped up a little, too, pushing deeper until she finally reached that special spot; and then within seconds she was spasming around her fingers, whining through her orgasm. Still, Negan didn’t awake, none the wiser.

As she recovered, she starting thinking again. When she had first slipped her hand down beneath the water, her fingertips had brushed over his balls that were resting against her. Negan had twitched, but otherwise slept peacefully. Briefly, she wondered if he would enjoy being woken up with his cock in her mouth again, but she decided that that was too much an invasion of his privacy. Besides, she felt dirty enough having masturbated in the same bathtub as him while he was sleeping right there.

Eventually, though, as the water rapidly cooled and became tepid, Janine knew she would have to wake him. Gently, she grabbed one of his feet in each of her hands and started massaging him again, figuring that that would be a pleasant way for him to wake up. But he slept through that. “Negan!” She whispered to him. Then in a normal speaking voice she tried again, “Negan!” He was out like a light. Left with little else to do, Janine released one of his feet and splashed water at him. “Negan!”

That finally got his attention, and he jerked awake with a start. “Damn, Janine, what is it? I was just resting my fucking eyes.” He shook his head, flicking water droplets everywhere.

“I can’t have you drowning in the tub with me Negan. They’ll kill me,” Janine half-joked with him.

The joke got a chuckle out of him. When Negan looked at her again, he immediately dissolved into a riotous fit of laughter, fully awake after his powernap.

“What?” Janine asked him, confused at his behavior. “What is it?”

“I was asleep for so fucking long,” Negan guffawed at her, “that you grew a fucking Santa beard.” Now remembering it, Janine sluiced it off, the bubbles dissolving in the water. Still, she was smiling, happy to have made him laugh in some way.

Negan watched her, his eyes wide open now, and he broke out into a larger smile, though it seemed a little sinister. Before Janine could ask what it was again, Negan commented, “My, now that the bubbles have gone, I get to see those fantastic fucking tits you’ve been hiding from me. And you have a bite mark on one of your nipples.” He jerked his chin at her, “Care to fucking explain that? You have a little dipshit boyfriend or girlfriend I don’t fucking know about.”

Flushing with embarrassment, Janine thought fast about what excuse she could give him. Belatedly, her hands came up to cover herself, but she knew it was already too late. Damn, she should have been more careful. Negan just watched though as the blush from her cheeks spread down her chest. He raised an eyebrow at her, refusing to let this go. “I’m not seeing anyone, Negan,” Janine began haltingly.

“Oh, so it was a quick fuck situation? Well, if you’re going to be my fucking wife you can’t fuck anyone else but me. Deal with those rules and we’ll be cool. If not, beat it, and I rescind my marriage proposal,” Negan explained to Janine.

“I understand, but I promise you. I really haven’t been seeing anyone. I didn’t even have any boyfriends in college, just a hook up here and there occasionally.” Reluctantly, she admitted to him, “It’s been a while, though, since I’ve last had sex.

“Then who the fuck gave you that?” Negan was stubborn. “It’s like I told Tanya, I don’t like liars.”

Biting her lip, Janine withheld her answer for a moment before she finally gave in. “I did.”

There was silence, and then Negan practically exploded with manic glee and excitement. “No fucking shit, you can suck your own tit? That’s pretty fucking amazing, Janine. Fucking show me. That’s hot as shit.” Regretting her decision, Janine still did as he commanded except she used the other breast this time, not wanting to hurt her nipple from where she bit it. Instantly, Negan cheered. “Hot damn, that’s some good shit. But fucking tell me, Janine. Why did you do that when I’m right here? Climb the fuck on my lap, darling, let me do that for you.”

Releasing her breast, Janine gave Negan a hard stare. “Wait.”

“Wait for what? My dick is so hard right now, Janine. Go ahead and take a look.” He gestured to his fully erect cock, clearly visible under the water. The sight of it had Janine gushing again. Like him she was ready for round two despite already climaxing once tonight. “I promise you I’ll last more than fifteen minutes.”

Swallowing, Janine looked back up at him. “I need a moment.”

“Fucking fine, then, but I’m telling you that you being on top is not gonna snap my dick in half. I’m strong. I can handle it.” Negan said, not actually angry. “But you know, this just makes me think that you fucking playing with herself while I was asleep, am I right? Fuck, how long was I out?”

Not bothering to confirm or deny Negan’s suspicions, Janine shifted a bit. She couldn’t believe that she was about to sleep with Negan. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Negan curl his toes in the air. Reaching out, she gently grabbed his foot and eased it down to her, bringing it close to her face. Negan didn’t comment or resist, his dark eyes watching her curiously. She kissed his foot, and he sucked in a breath. Ever so slowly, Janine kissed her way up his foot until she reached his toes, and she and Negan made eye contact as she wrapped her lips around his big toe. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked it just like she did his dick, and his dick throbbed in remembrance. “Fuck,” he quietly gasped, not believing that he was into this kind of freaky-deaky kinky shit.

With a pop, she released his toe from her mouth with a smile. “Okay, I’m ready now.” That seemed to be all the confidence boost that she needed before Janine slowly started to climb on top of him, being careful not to slosh water anywhere or hurt him in anyway.

In a daze, Negan let her get comfortable. Janine set his head spinning every which way. He never knew what to expect her. There were no regrets in proposing to her as she brought so many new qualities that his other wives lacked. She was good for conversation, had amazing tits, and was pretty damn kinky. Also, she didn’t mind spoiling him or relaxing with him. He didn’t have to have a firm hand or be dominant with her. Yes, he was enjoying how unique and different she was very much.

Once Janine had comfortably settled herself with her legs squeezed on either side of his hips against the sides of her tub, she rubbed herself up and down his length. The water element made things a lot more exciting, and as she moved her breasts bobbed up and down in the water. The soap bubbles were nearly all gone now. Everything below the water was clearly visible to the both of them.

Splaying his hands across her belly, Negan finally took in the sight of her. Her skin was so brown, though not exactly smooth. She had scars here and there, stretchmarks in the usual places like her hips, the sides of her breasts, her stomach. He managed to spot one brown birthmark on her side, and curiously ran his thumb over it. Of course, her tits were fantastic and huge, both more than a handful each. Testing that theory, he cupped both and found he was right. Her nipples were brown, too, just a bit darker than she was. There was a mole on the underside of one breast, and he gently traced his thumb over that, too. Janine was pleasantly plump, her thighs thick, rolls on her side, just all around chubby. But Negan appreciated the softness as she pressed against him, working them both up into a frenzy as she rubbed her clit up and down the length of his dick.

Leaning back, Negan caught her mouth in their third kiss, tangling his tongue with hers while his hands played her nipples. Pulling back, he murmured to her, “Fucking ride me, Janine, you’re fucking beautiful.”

Breathless from the kiss, Janine nodded and held him in place as she sunk down on him. He slid all the way into place, the head of his cock just nudging against her cervix once she was fully seated. They both moaned in unison at the feeling, and Janine gripped his shoulders tight as she began to lift herself up and down. Negan pulled her closer, desperate to taste her tits, and he caught a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. He started to move along with her, pushing up inside her tightness harder and harder with every thrust. Every time she slammed down on him, his balls smacked against her ass, the water cushioning the blow. Water was sloshing everywhere, rippling around their bodies, their movements making waves.

Janine was a moaning mess, head tilted back and eyes closed in pleasure as she moved how she wanted to. She adjusted her position once, and Negan went from brushing against her g-spot to full on hitting it directly with the blunt head of his cock. Her moans became louder and she moved faster in her eagerness to reach her peak.

Negan was right there with her, adoring her tits far too much. Looking up at her, he took immense pride in seeing her pretty face crumple in pleasure, in Janine moaning his name in a litany like it was the only word she knew. The only reason he wasn’t moaning just like her was because he had a mouthful of tit and he enjoyed the unique flavor of Janine’s skin. Reaching down between their bodies, Negan’s thumb found her clitoris, and her tapped it with the pad of his thumb, barely brushing it. Janine’s rhythm faltered, and around the nipple he had in his mouth, Negan smiled and then ruthlessly mashed his thumb down on her clit, rubbing hard. Janine immediately climaxed around him, still moving up and down as she worked herself through her own orgasm, prolonging it. Negan’s eyes squeezed shut as he savored the feeling, quickening his pace so he could finish, too.

Again, though, Janine surprised him as she clumsily clambered off of his dick, her hand replacing her pussy. She worked him hard, twisting her wrist, her hand warm and wet, only lacking the velvet softness of a pussy as she jerked him off. Then Janine slipped under the water, her mouth replacing her hand, and she dragged her teeth along the side of his dick as she pushed him all the way in her mouth, nose bumping against his pubic bone and balls bobbing up on her chin.

He came without warning, not even able to tap her head, but Janine didn’t need the warning as she sucked his come down again for the second time that night. Below the water, she couldn’t hear the harshness in Negan’s voice as he babbled, “Holy fuckity fucking shit fuck! Janine! Janine! Janine! God damn, fucking fuck!”

When she needed air, she came up again, gasping for it. Negan caught ahold of her by the back of her neck and pulled her to him for their fourth kiss. He kept surprising her with sweet kisses just as much as she surprised with the freaky, kinky shit as she sucked on various parts of his anatomy. She had to break their kiss off early, still in need of air as she gasped for oxygen.

Once she recovered her breath, Janine crawled back on his lap again, his dick limp beneath her, but she was careful not to crush it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she ran her fingers through his hair before absentmindedly reaching for the soap, already ready to wash his hair for him. “Oh, God, I made a mess,” she commented as she peeked over the side of the tub. She had sloshed water on the floor everywhere, and she was already thinking of how to clean it up as she buried her fingers in his hair, avoiding getting too close to his eyes.

“Don’t fucking worry about the mess, you’re not the maid anymore. Someone else can handle it.” Relaxing at her touch, Negan allowed her to wash his hair, doubtlessly enjoying the pampering and the attention. Usually it was his wives who demanded this kind of attention from him, so it was nice to have the roles reversed for once. Negan was close to following asleep again. He had his arms slung across her hips, wrapped around her waist with his hands splayed possessively over her back. His fingertips rubbed small circled into her flesh, the touch light as a feather, and he rubbed his fingers over her stretchmarks, their smoothness curious to him, but pleasant as well.

Taking her time, Janine massaged her fingertips into his scalp before rinsing him off. She cupped her palms in the water, dribbling it over his face, and his eyes had fallen shut in complete satisfaction and relaxation. Janine enjoyed watching his serene face, and rubbed her palms over his stubble repetitively like one who would pet a cat. The texture was pleasant, simultaneously scratching and tickling her. His facial hair fascinated Janine just as much as her stretchmarks did him.

When she was done, she stopped, examining his face. He opened his eyes, looking up at her enraptured and beguiling. “Fuck, Janine, please fucking marry me,” Negan practically begged.

A slow and easy smile spread across Janine’s face. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Negan, baby.” Then for the first time that night, Janine kissed Negan first in their fifth kiss together.


	3. Chapter 3

After accepting the proposal, Janine insisted on getting out of the tub because Negan was so exhausted and had started shivering from the cooled down water. She carefully climbed out, careful not to slip on water she spilled everywhere, and Negan enjoyed the view as he followed her out, allowing the water to drain. “I’ll get you the black dress and heels tomorrow, Janine,” Negan yawned, taking his towel and rubbing Janine down as she did the same to him. “Until then, you’ll just have to walk around like this with me.”

Briefly, Janine thought of how excited she was to wear pretty clothes again. Even before the end, she didn’t have many pretty dresses and rarely had opportunities to wear them. She took an extra towel out and spread it across the floor, using her foot to mop up the excess water. “Who will you hire to replace me around here since I’m not allowed to clean?”

“Do ya have anyone in mind?” Negan asked her, gently towel drying her hair. He had been intimate with the wives before, but hardly like this. He’s had shower sex with at least all them, but that was mainly in the morning when he had to rush to get dressed afterwards, but this was nice and relaxing when he had nowhere else to be but bed. With Simon left in charge, he could afford an early night in to himself.

Thinking, Janine slowly replied, “Not really. The other cleaners don’t really do a good job – or not as good a job as me. It’ll just drive me crazy seeing them clean around here.” She thought about how that was one reason she didn’t get along well with the others, because she was left to clean up their mess after them.

“Well, I can’t have you cleaning the Saviors’ shit up anymore,” Negan told her sternly, “they’ll think I’m offering you to them for other services, too. And I don’t fucking share, princess.”

“Then let me clean just your room and the parlor,” Janine bargained with him, “I’ll go absolutely bored otherwise.”

“I guess you could do that. Frankie and Tanya are getting spoiled having someone pick up their shit after them any fucking way,” Negan slowly agreed, mulling things over.

“It’s a deal.” Janine smiled at him and then tugged him to bed with her, luring him in with another kiss.

Encouraged by her kissing, Negan gently pushed her back on the bed, crawling over her until she was propped against the pillows. He kissed her languidly, taking his time to explore her taste, one fist pressing his knuckles against the bedsheets and the other hand gently curved around her jaw, fingertips brushing around her throat. Slowly, he maneuvered them until he was on his side and so was she, facing each other. She wrapped on arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Negan wedged a knee between her thighs, propping her open. Janine pulled back, moaning as he slipped the hand on her cheek down to cup her wet sex. His lips traveled down a similar path, pausing to kiss the hollow of her clavicle and swipe his tongue across her clean skin teasingly.

“Oh, Negan,” she began in a high-pitched keen as he pushed two fingers into her. She was marveling at how different her situation was from just an hour or so earlier. Just this morning was a maid making barely enough points to scrape by, but now she was going to be with the Sanctuary’s most fearsome leader as the newest wife to his harem. Sure, it was going to be hard to share Negan with Frankie and Tanya, but no longer having to suffer their abuse would be well worth it.

Just as Janine was nearing her peak for the third time, Negan’s fingers stopped curling, his thumb slowing to a halt until it was barely touching her clit. Figuring that he was teasing her, Janine whined to him, “Please, Negan, don’t stop.” Then she heard him snore against her chest, his head resting heavily on the pillows, eyes closed. He had fallen asleep fingering her.

Her frustration was mounted high, left teetering on the edge of an orgasm, but Janine could forgive him, recognizing that he was extremely exhausted. Pulling away from him, Janine disentangled them and managed to yank the blankets back to cover them both. Immediately, Negan rolled over on his belly, burying his face in the pillow and wrapping his arms around it protectively. With a soft snort, Janine reached down and finished the job for him, which only took one or two hard rubs. Relaxed from her multiple orgasms and the bubble bath, Janine dropped off to sleep after him. Just before she fell asleep, though, she felt Negan siddle up to her side and yank her to his chest as if she were a teddy bear. Too tired to fight or kick up a fuss about him sleeping, Janine just went to sleep.

So much for her Prince Charming.

The next morning, though, she woke up alone, her Prince Charming off overseeing his kingdom. Negan kept his word, luckily enough, and left her a black dress, high heels, and new fancy lingerie for underwear – all in the perfect size. Janine couldn’t be happier. When she pulled them on, she felt beautiful. Checking in the bathroom mirror to see how she looked, Janine was pleased that her hair was fluffy and smooth, her face clean and shiny from the bath last night. The dress flattered her curves while still covering everything, and the heels were high adding at least another three inches to her height. It was nice to have a bra with underwire again, too, giving her the proper support.

The shoes had to be her favorite, though. Ever since the end of the world, Janine had been forced to wear boots and they made her feet sweaty and stinky. Before the apocalypse, Janine’s guilty pleasure had been pedicures and keeping French tips on her toe nails. Her feet had always been pretty, and she wore strappy shoes or flipflops or went barefoot whenever she could. Now the heels showed off her feet, a strap wrapping around her ankle suggestively and her toes peeping out of the heel. She was going to be able to paint her toes again.

The first thing she did was pick up around Negan’s bedroom and bathroom. She was careful not to ruin her dress, but she was also thorough in her work. Even before she was assigned to be a maid, Janine had always been one to keep things neat and tidy. She couldn’t stand messes or disorder, so she didn’t mind the pain on her bare knees as she scrubbed the bathroom floor.

Eventually, her hunger drove her to leave the privacy of Negan’s bedroom, and when she did it was spotless and she was proud of her work. Unsure where she should go for a meal – the cafeteria or to the parlor – Janine figured that she might as well get it over with and headed to the parlor. She was doubtlessly going to have to hash it out with Frankie and Tanya, but now she no longer had to take their shit so she damn well wouldn’t anymore.

Holding her head high, Janine stepped over the threshold of the parlor, high heels clacking on the floor to signal her arrival. Of course, Frankie and Tanya were the only ones there, the other two wives probably hiding in their rooms out of dislike for the two women. Frankie and Tanya were painting their own nails, sharing the precious red nail polish between them. Once they noticed Janine, Frankie and Tanya rose to their feet, nearly identical sneers on their faces. They approached Janine slowly, with malicious intent, but she stood her ground. If she could face the Risen and live, then she could face these two cunts easily.

“You think that just because you dress like us that you’re one of us now?” Frankie spat, not wasting anytime with false pleasantries.

“I’m a wife now, too, Frankie,” Janine defended herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Tanya was gripping a glass of blood red wine too tightly in her fist, her face a matching color.

“That doesn’t mean you’re one of us,” Frankie dismissed Janine’s statement with an unladylike snort. “He only offered you the job out of pity because Amber wasn’t around to suck his dick instead.”

“Well he didn’t want you or Tanya last night, Frank!” Janine used the hated moniker gladly, no longer afraid. “And I don’t care if I was a pity fuck or not! I don’t expect him to love me. He respects me and he’ll protect me from you bitches, and that’s enough.”

“You’re not getting off so easily you little slut!” Frankie’s voice was harsh, eyes like steel flints and nearly popping out of her skull with anger and disbelief. “Until there is a replacement the chores still have to be done somehow and by someone and it won’t be me!”

“I’m not your maid anymore!” Janine argued back, “And don’t you dare think you can hit me anymore either!”

“I don’t care!” Frankie shrieked and smacked Janine across the face, her newly manicured nails dangerously close to Janine’s eyes. The still wet nail polish smeared on her cheek, leaving a red mark that way and a red mark from Frankie’s hand that stung bitterly.

Shocked that Frankie still hit her despite her elevated position, Janine could only cup her cheek, the fire and courage she held previously gone. They were still going to make her life hell.

Watching her shrink away, Frankie cackled proudly, admiring her handiwork. Then she glanced at her nails, noticing the smudge. “You’re going to re-paint my nails since you messed them up!” She threatened Janine.

From the sidelines, Tanya no longer stood idle. “Frankie,” she interrupted, pointing an accusing red painted finger nail at Janine’s feet. “Those are your old pair of heels! The ones you said that were too tall and didn’t fit you right.”

Checking to see if that were true, Frankie saw that they were her old pair. She had worn them for less than a week before she demanded a more comfortable pair, throwing a fit with Negan to get them. Seeing them fitting perfectly on Janine’s pretty feet now, though, Frankie lost it. “Take those off!” She shrieked at Janine, “Your fat feet are going to ruin them and you’ll snap a heel!” Stepping forward, Frankie yanked Janine’s hair, pushing her down to the floor.

Tanya joined in the shrieking and abuse, voice accusing, “That’s my dress, too! Take it off before you stretch it out!” It had been Tanya’s dress, yes, but it had never fit her right anyway. She didn’t have the bust to fill it out properly and it had hung around her like a paper sack before Negan finally found one small enough for her petite pixie stature. Tanya had hated the dress, but seeing it fit so well on Janine made Tanya hate it more. Grabbing the delicate and lacy sleeve of the dress, she yanked it hard until it ripped, satisfied by the sound. Then she grabbed more handfuls and kept ripping, wild with blind anger. It was hard enough sharing Negan with three other women, but Tanya refused to share him with the girl who had been their maid. Besides, she was a follower. If Frankie hated Janine, then so would Tanya.

Collapsing on her knees, which were already sore from cleaning, Janine could do little to stop either women. They were both ballistic, and Janine was still afraid of angering Negan if she hurt either of these women. Her position as a wife was so new that she didn’t want to risk it. Instead, she allowed them to tear the dress and quickly tried to remove her new shoes. Silent tears streamed down her face.

Snatching a heel from Janine, Frankie barely examined it before she deliberately broke the heel off and smacked Janine with the shoe. She repeated the process with the other heel as hissed fiercely to the other woman, “You tell Negan that they didn’t fit! You better tell Negan you change your damn mind about being a wife! You better not tell Negan anything! And you will do the stupid chores! Keep Negan’s dick out of your mouth and your pussy! He’s mine!”

Looking sharply at Frankie, Tanya pressed her lips together. Negan was technically theirs, but she wanted him to herself. Impulsively, she dumped her wine glass out, mostly on Janine, but some of it splashed on the hem of Frankie’s dress and her shoes, too. “You can start by cleaning this up!” Furious, Tanya threw the wine glass at the wall where it shattered everywhere, narrowly missing Fat Joseph as he entered the parlor.

“Woah! What’s going on here? I thought there was a Dead-Alive here from hearing you guys scream like that.” Fat Joseph was one of the few Saviors trusted by Negan to be on guard duty for the wives. It wasn’t so much because Fat Joseph was competent so much as he was not a threat for seducing any of the wives. Besides, Fat Joseph was an intellectual more than an athlete and came up with good plans. Negan enjoyed joking around with the man, too. Unlike most of the other Saviors, Fat Joseph was nice by nature, so when he saw Janine dripping red with wine with her dress in tatters, he stepped in to help her.

Before Fat Joseph could ask either of them questions, Frankie and Tanya dispersed to their separate bedrooms. They tossed haughty, proud looks over their shoulders at the broken Janine; but they also shot each other hostile glances as well, no longer trusting the other after Frankie said those possessive things and Tanya spilled her wine on Frankie.

“Hey, uh, Mrs. Negan? God, um, you need a new dress.” Fat Joseph didn’t exactly know what to do. “Here, uh, let’s take you to Negan’s room and then I’ll send him up for you.” He helped her to her feet, glancing around at the mess everywhere. “I guess I’ll send up someone to clean all this up, too.” Though, he was at a loss, Fat Joseph doubtlessly knew that Negan needed to see this. He had been warned there was a new wife, and apparently, she was wasn’t fitting in well. Negan would want to know about this incident.

As she allowed Fat Joseph to help her away, Janine accidentally stepped on the stem of the wine glass. It cut the bottom of her foot, not too deep, but bleeding heavily. She had to hobble the rest of the way to Negan’s room, using a piece of fabric torn from what was left hanging from her dress to keep it from gushing blood everywhere. Dr. Carson was probably going to be needed to see if there was a shard of glass still stuck inside her foot.

Back in Negan’s spotless bedroom, Janine hurried to the bathroom to wash the wine off, thanking Fat Joseph over her shoulder. He left to get Negan and a dress. That left Janine by herself, and she just crawled in the bathtub, the dress hanging off her shoulder. She turned on the faucet, but didn’t bother to plug the tub. She couldn’t stand on one foot forever in the shower, and she was so embarrassed, angry at herself for being weak. Janine was also heartbroken that the dress and shoes were effectively ruined. After she had washed the wine out of her hair, she belated tried scrubbing the wine stains out of the black dress, too, half-heartedly hoping that it could still be prepared by a seamstress or tailor. Stupid Frankie and Tanya had to ruin everything, and Janine felt just as ugly, worthless, and insignificant as when she was their maid. Marriage just wasn’t in the cards for her.

“Oh, Janine, what did those jealous bitches do to you?” Negan’s voice surprised her as he silently entered the bathroom, a new dress hanging over his arm with Lucille over the opposite shoulder. “Before you fucking tell me, you don’t have to. Fat Joseph told me what he saw and I could fucking guess what happened after I saw the wreckage for myself and after last night’s little shit show.”

“You’re not going to hurt them,” Janine’s voice was flat, not a question or accusation.

Placing the dress on the sink and leaning Lucille against the sink, Negan sighed to her, “No, I’m not, but I can promise you there will be punishment – and not the good kind either.” Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, he brusquely continued, “Now show me your foot. I heard it got a little fucked up and saw the blood in the parlor.”

“It’s a small cut, nothing,” Janine countered, feeling like a miserable and horrifying mess as she was. She was sopping wet from wine and water from head to toe. The wine residue made her smell bitter. The dress was a nightmare, her modesty only preserved by her underwear, which was also wet and stained with wine. Her knees were red from scrubbing floors most of the day, and bruises were starting to form on her cheek. Tucking her injured foot away, Janine avoided his gaze. She looked no better than one of the Risen.

“Shut the fuck up and give me your fucking foot,” Negan cut through the bullshit, “You’ll get an infection.” He reached down and grabbed her leg, pulling the foot to his lap where he pulled out a pair of tweezers and a tissue from his pocket.

The bleeding had mostly stopped, but he carefully dabbed away the blood, looking for any remaining glass. “Why not just let Dr. Carson do it?” Janine asked, slipping down so that her foot would be higher for him.

“Because I want to fucking do it, that’s why.” Negan muttered, still concentrating. “Well, this could work better if it could fucking see.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly after straining them too hard. Then with another deep sigh, he reached into his jacket and to Janine’s surprise she saw him pull out a pair of glasses. Placing them on his nose, he pushed them up with his pinkie and then bent over to examine her foot again.

With the glasses on now, he was easily able to find a piece of glass and he pulled it out carefully before wrapping it in the tissue. Taking a Band-Aid from his pocket, Negan put it on her cut. “That’s it. You’re good. Lucky for fucking you, you won’t need stitches either.” Gently, he patted the top of her feet, affectionately playing with her toes as he looked down at her. “Sorry for your shitty day, princess, but fucking trust me. This shit won’t fly anymore.”

“I’m still going to be a wife?” Janine asked in a small voice.

“Yes, you’re still my wife, Janine,” Negan reassured her, the glasses still on his face as they slipped down his nose. “Now come on and get cleaned up. I have a new dress and pair of shoes for you, but sorry. I forgot to grab new underwear.” He winked, showing that maybe that didn’t entirely slip his mind.

Quickly, Janine finished rinsing the wine off and she old dress was tossed away, not worth saving. Negan gave her privacy as she pulled on the new dress, which amazingly fit better than the last. It was as tight as a second skin, outlining her figure perfectly. Rather than feeling self-conscious about it, Janine felt incredibly sexy. The hemline was short, teasing about her rear, and the neckline plunged low, showing off plenty of cleavage. Janine would have never even consider wearing this, but now that she was, she couldn’t imagine having ever looked better.

Of course, if the dress were an improvement, then so where the shoes. The heel was not a stiletto, more sturdy and shorter, and there were no complicated straps. It was in the classic style with the pointy toe, but showed off how strong Janine’s calves were as much as it did her pretty feet. They were perfect, and Janine was confident that she could walk in these without being afraid of falling.

The best part was that neither the dress nor the shoes were any of the wives’ hand-me-downs. None of them had the proper measurements to fill these out like Janine. It felt like these were handmade for her. With new confidence, Janine used her drying, wavy hair to hide the bruise forming on her cheek before she stepped out of the bathroom to Negan, being sure to not put too much pressure on her injured foot. “Thank you.”

Looking up from where he had been polishing Lucille, Negan smiled at her. “Shit, you look fucking amazing.” Gently, he set the newly cleaned Lucille aside and walked across the room to meet her. He slipped around her shoulders, supporting her weight since she was standing on one foot, and helped her to the bed. “I should be thanking you, though. Don’t think I didn’t notice how you dusted my fucking bedroom.”

“I was bored,” Janine explained, hopping up on the bed and reclining back at Negan’s urging. He stuffed a pillow under her leg, unnecessarily propping up her injured foot. “Look, it’s not a bite. You won’t have to amputate it.”

“I fucking know that,” Negan said a little belligerently before he chuckled. In explanation, he pulled out a bottle of red nail polish from his jacket pocket, showing it off to her. Instantly, Janine recognized it, of course knowing it was the exact same one that Frankie and Tanya were sharing to do their nails, though they didn’t finish. The nail polish was the last one left, and Janine couldn’t help but smile knowing that she was going to be the one to finish it off.

Reaching forward to take it from Negan, she was confused when he pulled it out of her grasp at the last minute. Then she watched enraptured as he shook the bottle and then removed the brush, lightly grasping her foot as he started to paint her big toe. “You don’t have to do that, Negan,” Janine began.

“Again, Janine, I fucking want to do it,” Negan explained, paying particular attention to her feet rather than her face. The tables were flipped from last night it seemed. “Besides, I fucking feel bad for how we ended the night last night. I would’ve fucking finished, but I was just so damn tired. Damn community just vanished…” he trailed off, but Janine knew what he was talking about.

One community under the Saviors’ protection had rebelled, and Negan killed their men to make an example. The survivors of the community fled after that, and the Sanctuary was taking a bit of a hit, lacking the supplies that that community furnished for them. It was no wonder Negan was so tired and aching for an outlet when he had that on his shoulders. All of that – the strain on the Sanctuary’s resources, the death of so many, and the possible death of the remaining women and children who left without any protection except for a lot of guns that went missing.

Sitting back against the pillows, Janine watched Negan curiously. He was too good at this – probably done this before with another wife, but she didn’t care. She wasn’t jealous or stupid enough to believe that he would be solely hers. But for moments like these and for sexual gratification and for protection, it would be enough. A loveless marriage didn’t matter when the marriage was one of mutual convenience – a business arrangement with fun.

“I don’t mind that you fell asleep,” Janine said. “You can just make it up to me later in another way, I’m sure.” She teased him with a smile. Negan looked up at her just long enough to smirk back before he went back to painting the second coat. There wouldn’t be a clear coat since they didn’t have clear nail polish, but the new paint would still look nice and smooth enough. Negan had steady hands. Strong hands, too. “You promise that Frankie and Tanya will be punished?”

Negan’s gaze was intense once he caught her eye again. “Fuck, yes. They will never do any of that shit again.” He squinted at her face. “Is that a fucking bruise?”

“Yes.”

“Shit.” Negan’s voice was quiet, intense, steady. It was like controlled fire, the heat and anger directed obviously at something else. “Janine, they will never do that to you again.”

Instead of replying, Janine just offered him her other foot to paint now. She knew that Negan had rules, and one of which was that abusing women and children in any kind of way was an extreme no-no. Negan himself never raised a hand to any of his wives, and Janine knew that one for sure. There had been many situations where any other man at his wit’s end would’ve done it, but Negan always walked away. There just hadn’t been a situation where two women had abused each other, the only one remotely resembling this being when two Savior women were haggling an older working lady, but they hadn’t ruffed her up. Still, Janine knew that Negan wouldn’t dare hurt with Frankie or Tanya. Their punishment would come another way, and so long as the punishment worked, Janine didn’t care what it was. Next time, she wasn’t going to be the punching bag if they struck her first.

Admiring Negan’s handsome face, Janine absentmindedly asked him, “Why don’t you always wear your glasses? I didn’t even know you had to wear them.”

Uncharacteristically, Negan was silent for a moment before he finally answered her, “I only need them for reading. I hadn’t always worn glasses. I got my first prescription less than a year before the work went to shit and hell in a handbasket.”

On the one hand, Janine could see why he wouldn’t wear them – the appearance of being weak for one. On the other hand, … “I think they make you look sexy.”

Smiling so wide that his dimples made an appearance amidst the salt and pepper of his beard, Negan looked up at her through his sinfully long and dark eyelashes. “Fuck yeah, right? You aren’t shitting me?” He laughed, careful not to mess out his handiwork on her toes. “I think I look damn panty wetting sexy anyway.”

Rolling her eyes, Janine waved her hand at him impatiently. “Yeah, yeah, but this just increases the sexiness.” Licking her lips quickly, Janine demanded, “Put them back on Negan. Wear them the next time that you fuck me.”

Laughing louder this time, Negan reached in his jacket and set the glasses back on his nose. “Fucking fine. I will.” Looking down at her feet, he whistled, “Shit, now I can see just how bad of a fucking job I was doing.”

“You’re doing better than I would’ve done,” Janine admitted to him, watching him wipe away the excess polish. So far, he hadn’t gotten any on the bedspread and that was good enough. Looking back up at his face, she bit her lip. The glasses were thick-framed and black, regular nerd glasses alright. But he pulled off the look fairly well, whereas if Janine wore them she would’ve been a dork. On Negan, though, he looked like an intellectual, a scholar… a professor. Unbidden, the fantasy of Negan fucking her on a desk at her old university popped in Janine’s head and before she could clamp her thighs together, she gushed.

From where he was finishing up, Negan’s nose twitched. He could smell Janine’s arousal, and from underneath his lashes he looked up and could see a bit under her dress. She’s probably dripping a puddle on the bed. Closing up the nail polish, Negan passed the near empty bottle to her. Janine accepted it, and stretched back to place it on the bedside table when she felt Negan gently separate her legs farther apart. By the time, she looked back at him, he had nestled down between her legs and was rolling her already short dress up her thick thighs until her glistening pussy was revealed. She had foregone underwear since she didn’t have a clean pair to wear. “Negan,” she began in a warning sort of tone, “what are you doing?”

“I’m going to fucking eat,” Negan informed her pulling her thighs away to make room for his narrow shoulders. Before Janine could come up with a witty retort, he had his head buried at the apex of her thighs where he feasted on her juices, his tongue rolling and flicking and fucking her while the tip of his nose bumped and brushed against her clit just under its hood. He didn’t even use his fingers as he stimulated her, licking and applying just the right kind of pressure, his tongue stiff sometimes and flat the other, curling it in just the right places. The coolness of his glasses offered a contrasting texture against her thighs, but she rapidly warmed them the more time he spent down there. He glasses even fogged up a bit, too. His bristly beard scratched until it burned, and he used his chin at one point to swipe up the extra juices and scrub at her clitoris in just the right way. Negan was way too damn good at this.

In response, Janine could do little else but scream his name and throw her head back in pleasure as she weakly grasped at the bedding around her. She had never received oral sex before, but damn had she been missing out. Maybe oral sex in general wasn’t nearly this good and it was just Negan. Damned, though, if Janine didn’t immediately decide that this would have to be a repeated experience, daresay a tradition, so long as she was his wife. Unused to being to one to be doted on like before and definitely foreign to the idea of being the one to selfishly receive pleasure, Janine could certainly get used to this marriage with Negan.

With a wet kiss with a bit of teeth from Negan on her clit, Janine squirted all over Negan’s mouth. Squirting was definitely another new experience, too, but she hardly knew that she did it. All she knew was that she climaxed and it was very a powerful and heady experience. Quite possibly, it was her best orgasm wet, and it had her toes curling so tight that they cramped. Miraculously, though, the nail polish remained in pristine condition.

Negan hardly minded Janine’s squirting, his beard soaked enough as it was. With a proud, shit-eating (pussy-eating?) grin on his face, Negan pulled back and used the end of his shirt to wipe his mouth clean, giving Janine plenty of time to recover and catch her breath again. Crawling up beside her, Negan carefully cuddle up next to her, watching her face expectantly.

As soon as she could breathe, the first fully coherent thought Janine had was spoken before she could think it over, “Can we do that again?” She looked at him hopefully and when she did she swore she had never seen a more beautiful face.

“Of fucking course. Shit, do you mean right now, though? My jaw needs a damn break, Janine.” Negan wasn’t laughing at her per se, but he was laughing again, dark eyes sparkling with mischief and humor and male egotism.

“I’ve never…” Janine trailed off, a little ashamed to explain and also ashamed at her eagerness and selfish desires.

“Shit, that probably explains why you squirted all over me, too,” Negan told her shamelessly. His hand cupped her cheek tenderly, though, a soothing gesture.

Mortified, Janine flushed red. “I did that? I didn’t know I could. I thought that only happened with vibrators...”

“I’m a million times fucking better than a tube with batteries, Janine, princess,” Negan boasted, shifting over on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. He stared at the ceiling with a smirk before he glanced back at Janine, that same smirk still on his face.

Not wanting his head to get any larger, Janine instead pointed out, “Your glasses are smudged.”

Without skipping a beat, Negan replied, “That’s your fault, princess.”

Plucking them off his face, Janine used a clean part of her dress to polish them, her dress the proper material for the job. “Sorry about that. Thanks for wearing them, though. They were hot as fuck.”

Accepting the glasses back and surprisingly putting them on again, Negan whistled at her. “Shit, is my foul mouth rubbing off on you, Janine? You’re a naughty girl.”

“I’m your good wife,” Janine countered, pillowing her head on his chest, tired after her long day and ready for a nap after her orgasm.

“Yes, you are.”

The next month or so could not have been more different for Janine than all her time before at the Sanctuary. As a wife, she ate well and slept on a good bed, and more often than not shared her bed with Negan. When she wasn’t the one he was sleeping with, it was either Michaela or Amber. With her free time, she read every book and magazine in the library, and cleaned whenever she wanted to – but never for anyone else besides Negan. They never got a new maid, but the parlor didn’t need one since both Frankie and Tanya’s punishment was doing the chores that previously belonged to Janine.

In addition to that, their punishment restricted their luxuries. Frankie’s red hair slowly reverted back to its ugly, unnatural black, her roots even turning grey at one point. They weren’t allowed makeup, lotions, fancy skin creams, or nail polish. Also, they weren’t allowed any alcohol or fancy foods since Tanya was so wasteful for spilling her wine and staining the floor. That spot was now covered by a tacky welcome mat until they could find a better rug. Both Frankie and Tanya hated their punishment – and being denied sex from Negan – but in Janine’s opinion, it could have been much worse. Besides, this was only temporary until their attitude improved. Good behavior and an apology to Janine would end their punishment, but they were both too stubborn and proud to do that.

Janine didn’t care, though. She had metaphorically gone through the process of rags to riches here at the Sanctuary and literally married rich to get out of her shitty job. Now she was treated with the respect she had always deserved, and though she knew that what she and Negan had wasn’t exactly, love, part of her knew that love for them could very well be in the future. Janine, after all, was unabashedly Negan’s favorite little wife affectionately nicknamed Princess. She deserved no lesser title than that.


End file.
